Most active electronics today is done using silicon integrated circuit (IC) technology on crystalline or on other hard surfaces. In recent years, lower cost paths than silicon IC processes have been emerging. Thin film transistors can be fabricated with low-cost flexible plastics as a substrate using low temperature processes. Combining flexible substrates with low cost continuous printing methods is a goal that would allow for the production of inexpensive or large applications that IC silicon technology cannot deliver. Examples of products that would benefit with low cost flexible electronics are disposable tags, sensors or flexible displays. The use of polymer substrates dictates that the thin film transistor fabrication processes operate at low temperature. Additionally, it is desired that transistor fabrication processes operate at ambient pressure so that large areas of polymer substrate can be processed without introduction into a vacuum chamber.
Japanese Patent 2002236286 discloses a colored organic film used as a layer insulation membrane, which is laminated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,663 discloses a thin film transistor formed by laminating two substrates together. An interconnect structure is transferred during the lamination. An organic semiconductor is not transferred. In contrast, the present invention describes a process where the semiconductor of a thin film device is transferred to a substrate by lamination as defined herein.